


All I Want For Christmas

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: The Available series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Feelings, Femlock, Fingering, Fluff, Smut, Translock, proposal, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As soon as she said it Sherlock doubled over laughing so hard she couldn't breath for a minute. Mr. Hudson glared at Sherlock's back, but she didn't notice anything at the moment.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Sherlock?" John was hurt. Of all the ways it could have gone, she never expected laughter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fic! It's sort of a promise that I will come back to this series.

Sherlock grunted as a finger poked her side. She turned to see John with a small smile that she couldn't help but match.

"Happy Christmas, love." John murmured, and with a soft peck, she got out of bed. Sherlock buried her face in her pillow and groaned. "Come on now, we have a fun day ahead of us." John tapped Sherlock's bum as she left to get her shower.

When the water started to run, Sherlock got out of the bed. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and clean up the traces of yesterday's makeup. By the time she was done, John had finished washing, so they traded spots with a kiss, this one longer than the one in their bed.

John made tea and toast for breakfast while Sherlock dealt with her hair. She wondered if her gift would be good enough for the consulting detective in the next room. She had done her research carefully, but one could never be sure with Sherlock Holmes.

"John." The sleepy voice roused her and she realised the kettle was whistling. She poured their cups, not looking at Sherlock, fearing the deductions would start. Apparently they already had as John felt a lanky body wrap around her and heard a whisper in her ear.

"Whatever it is, it'll be perfect." John smiled as lips brushed the top of her head and a forehead settled in their place. She had forbade Sherlock from going in her bedside drawer, and for once in the decade she had lived with Sherlock, the stubborn git had listened.

"Sit at the table, tea's done and the toast won't be far behind." Sherlock kissed the back of John's neck, and the sudden loss of warmth made John shiver. She plated the toast and turned to see Sherlock sitting upright on the couch, waiting for John to come over so she could lay on her lap.

"I don't want crumbs on the couch." John complained even as she passed the table.

"It's Christmas, John." Sherlock reasoned. And how could John resist a morning cuddle? She couldn't, so she sat and let Sherlock arrange herself as they munched on toast.

"The tree looks nice." Sherlock said. John grew a little worried. Small talk was not Sherlock, but she decided to see where the conversation went.

"Yes, it does."

"It would look nicer with our gifts under it." John smirked, somewhat relieved.

"I'm not getting it out until Mr. Hudson comes up." They had decided to do their gifts before the guests arrived, their own little family Christmas.

"Fine." Sherlock huffed, but she still snuggled deeper into John's side.

"Yoohoo, girls!" Sherlock grunted as John moved her to go get the door.

"Hello! It's good to see you, Mr, Hudson." She hugged Mr. Hudson and let him into the flat. She took the giant tray of cookies from his Hands and set them in the kitchen.

"Hi Hudders." Sherlock said under a pointed glare. Mr. Hudson still made his way over to sit by her and patted her knee.

"It's good to see you girls too. I've missed you running around campus, but I'm glad my sister could rent you the flat. It's nice to see you in the news, or rather guess at what you solved. They never give proper credit, do they?"

"No, but we like it that way." Sherlock and John shared a look. They didn't want another Moriarty, especially on the scale of London instead of a college campus.

"I suppose it's all preferences, you do you girls. Now, what do you say we open gifts." John grabbed their gift for Mr. Hudson from under the tree, they had decided they might as well leave it there as they both knew what it was. The 'rule' went for all gifts to others as it didn't matter if it was a surprise to Sherlock, so the only gifts not there were the ones to each other.

"Thank you dears," Mr. Hudson said, opening the bag to see a new tea set. The man seemed to collect them, so when the duo saw the kit on one of their cases abroad, it had been an immediate purchase. Mr. Hudson handed out his two boxes.

"There you are, loves. I saw them in the shop and I couldn't help but think of you two."

Inside the boxes were matching shirts that said 'I Survived St. Barts University'

"It's wonderful Mr. Hudson, thank you." John said, barely able to contain her laughter.

"I was taking my last walk through the gift shop, these were a new addition."

"Last walk?"

"I'm not getting any younger, so I'm to retire this year. I'll actually be staying with Martha, so you'll see even more of me." He winked at them. "It will be just like old times, I'll be just 'round the corner, this time I'll just be down a set of stairs."

He laughed at the twin grins coming from the two girls beside him.

"What did you two get each other? I hope I didn't miss it."

"We waited for you Mr. Hudson." John nodded at Sherlock and they both went to the bedroom to get their gifts. John hid hers until she got back to the living room. She took a deep breath and,

"I guess I'll start"

"I'll go first."

Sherlock looked up from her own gift to John, "You can go, then."

"Sherlock, we've known each other for quite a while now, and we've been dating for seven years. I, um, Sherlock?" Sherlock was giggling, but she waved a hand and told John to continue.

"Well, erm, point is, I love you, and I want to be with you until we can't run around London anymore, and you decide to take up bees or whatever else strikes your fancy. Sherlock, will you marry me?" As soon as she said it Sherlock doubled over laughing so hard she couldn't breath for a minute. Mr. Hudson glared at Sherlock's back, but she didn't notice anything at the moment.

"Sherlock?" John was hurt. Of all the ways it could have gone, she never expected laughter.

"Oh, John, I'll marry you, only if you'll marry me." Sherlock opened her bag to reveal a ring box, from the same store as John's as well. John took one look at it and collapsed into giggles with Sherlock. Mr. Hudson brought his hands to his mouth, which was now hanging open. Once he had gotten over it, he excused himself with a wink and the girls had the flat to themselves.

"When did you get it?" Sherlock asked.

"While you were busy bothering Molly at Bart's. I'm guessing you got that one while I was at the conference?"

"No, actually, I feigned a trip to Bart's." They both had a good chuckle over that, but they had calmed down enough to slip rings onto fingers.

"John, I believe this is the part where we're meant to kiss."

"Oh, is it?" John raised a brow. Sherlock rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of John's neck to kiss her. It began with just lips, but quickly progressed, John's tongue swiping across Sherlock's lips. Sherlock moaned and opened her mouth, pushing her own tongue into John's mouth. John sucked on it in an obvious metaphor for another part of Sherlock's anatomy. Sherlock broke the kiss long enough to say "bedroom," and left before John's mouth could tempt her into more in their living room. John was fast behind, and when she shut the bedroom door she pinned Sherlock against it.

"You want my mouth on you, don't you. To get you off and lick you clean."

"Yesss" Sherlock hissed, connecting their mouths again. John guided them both towards the bed, urging Sherlock to take off her clothes before getting on the mattress.

"My fiancee." She said, climbing up her lover's naked body. Sherlock wimpered and ran one hand through John's hair, the other gripping the sheets desperately.

"Oh, John." Sherlock moaned as John kissed a path down her body, licking at her nipples before continuing down. She avoided the exact spot Sherlock wanted her, kissing all around it and sucking bites into Sherlock's thighs.

"Come on, suck me already!" Sherlock begged. And suck John did. She swallowed all of it, not that it was big in the first place, the estrogen had taken care of that. Sherlock was engulfed in wet heat.

"John, oohhh." She moaned helplessly, noise spilling from her mouth as John swirled her tongue on Sherlock. More noises were coming from down the bed, and Sherlock could hear John fingering herself and running her slick fingers over her clit. Sherlock had seen John masturbating before, but this was so much better, John was getting herself off sucking Sherlock. But John stopped after a while, Sherlock close to coming.

"John!" Sherlock wailed, "please!" John just moved her mouth lower to Sherlock's hole.

"Oh god, John!" John kissed her hole and her tongue began to probe it, the flesh slippery and warm against Sherlock. When she was relaxed enough, the tongue slipped in, circling the rim, inside and out, it was so hot and soft and perfect, oh. John grabbed lube from the night stand and her fingers replaced her tongue, which migrated back upwards. John kept Sherlock on the edge of orgasm, not letting her come yet. When John had three fingers in Sherlock's hole, she made sure the stretch wasn't too much and grabbed their strap on. It was their favorite, John could probably put it on in her sleep, so she had it on in no time, and it took even less time for her to lube it up and slide it into Sherlock. John liked to go slow, but Sherlock was ready, so she put her legs around John and pulled her in one fast stroke. She was so close, she just needed a bit more.

"Touch yourself, love." Sherlock did, and she came almost immediately afterward, her muscles clamping around the toy inside her. She slumped, but quickly recovered, tugging John up to kiss her and taking off the strap on. She ran her fingers across John's cunt, picking up some of the wetness before circling her clit, speeding up slowly until John groaned and shuddered. Sherlock continued to run her fingers across the little nub until John grabbed her hand and held it instead.

"Mmm, fiancee." Sherlock said softly as John rested half on top of her. John kissed her collarbone and sighed happily, she didn't say anything back.

She didn't need to.


End file.
